Jadusable
Jadusable is an every man who fights for America. One day he accidently got popular on the internet by posting a spooky story about ghosts and vidya. Now he has abandoned all his fans to make a movie and several other projects. Early Life Alex "Juh-does-able" Hall was born to a hard-workin', coal minin' father and a sassy stripper-turned-housewife in the backwoods of some Appalachian shithole. At the age of five, he packed his bags for the trip of his life, a trek across the country to the land of Hollywood. It was there that our young hero sought fame and fortune as the star of a popular children's television show. Following a stint in rehab at the age of seven, he was promptly removed from the show's starring lineup and replaced by some asshole who didn't know show business like he did. From that day forward, Alex vowed never to inject another marijuana in his life, a promise that would prove untrue even to this day. The Tragedy of Jadusable At some point when Alex was in college (which makes no sense, given his lack of schooling prior), he decided to fuck with /x/ and spin a web of elaborate lies, culminating in what scholars now refer to as ''The Tragedy of Jadusable'', often confused with the Shakespeare work of the same name. After the first week, Alex brought the ruse to YouTube. During this time, he gathered a legion of players who fell for his sick, twisted games. Over the course of a month, he managed to kill off most of the important characters in his story before leaving the plot unfinished. As compensation for the players' disappointment and butthurt (but mostly for his shitposting pleasure), he created Oldbris. Occasionally, Alex would pop into a chatango and do a Q&A with the "fans." In one such event, a user asked his thoughts on the September 11, 2001 attack on the World Trade Center. His response was, "I'm hella thankful." This statement caused a major uproar, which caused one user to accidentally sever a hand in anger. In early 2013, Alex announced his new movie, Methods of Revolution. Shortly afterward, he introduced his kickstarter campaign, which we foolishly funded to the full extent. When the campaign ended, he quit the show business, bought a helicopter with the kickstarter money, and flew off into the sunset. After making it big in Hollywood, Alex "Jadusable" Hall changed his name to Alex Hall of Fame, in an act of extreme modesty. Today The movie remains unfinished to this day, yet Alex is seen in Hollywood damn near every day dressed in fine suits and walking in slow motion to ZZ Top's "Sharp Dressed Man." It is unknown exactly what Alex does for a living these days, but some say he's our country's top counterterrorist. Some say he's just an asshole who works the NYSE like a cheap prostitute. However, an investigation in summer of 2014 suggests that he's really actually attempting to finish Methods. Notable Works Hey I'm White ''(pre-2010) ''The Tragedy of Jadusable ''(2010-2012) * Arc I: The Cartridge * Arc II: The Cult * Arc III: The Cutoff ''Methods of Revolution (2016???)Category:Important History Category:Shitposters Category:Oldbris Category:Newbris Category:Faggots Category:Jadusable